Talk:Transformation Technique
Additional Info Shouldn't this article have info on transforming others with your jutsu, like naruto did to turn akumaru into him and kiba does to transform akamaru since he can't use hand seals, since their seperate does it belongs here, or did naruto use Beast Human Clone on akamaru then change into him. Simant (talk) 20:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) users Shouldn't it say Users: All inja graduates except Rock Lee or something? I think. Transformation doesn't dispel when injured Or at least, not unless the injury is severe. Check out chapter 46, pages 7, 8 and 9 (http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/46/07/). Sasuke clobbers the enemy genin disguised as Naruto into a tree, and he doesn't release his transformation until Sasuke explains to him why he was able to see through it. :It should be clarified then with that an injury can disrupt the user's concentration sufficiently for it to be dispersed. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hand Seal Confusion The data bar says: Dog → Boar → Tiger. Yet the screenshot shows Sakura using a modified Rat seal. Jedi Mc 9/24/10 10:11am The seal Sakura is using is the tiger one. Omnibender - Talk - 22:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ... It's definitely not the tiger one. Jedi Mc 9/24/10 4:58pm What happened with Naruto vs. Kiba? Should we say here that even a novice like Naruto, especially like Naruto back then, can do this jutsu under pressure without hand-signs? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :No hand seals shown ≠ no hand seals used. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Reasonable, but could you explain to me what the heck did happen? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Illusion? Is this jutsu an illusion like the clone jutsu or is it an actual physical transformation? -- (talk) 11:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Neither this technique, nor the Clone Technique are illusions. As far as I know, this technique physically changes a person into whatever they want. It probably has its limits, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) So what happenes when you change into a shuriken. Do you die? Because if the transformation is physical?? :Naruto has managed to become fuma shuriken and stones and is still alive and well. Jacce | Talk | 12:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) why in telleportation jutsu their is no users listed except for shinsui because he is the most proficient at it.. Why doesnt transformation list zetsu, his transformation justu is the most powerful. because he just doesn't copy the others form he copies their chakra as well. :Because that's a different jutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 03:18, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::And he absorbs others' chakra, he doesn't replicate it. Omnibender - Talk - 03:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Mass When a ninja, transfroms into something like an elephant or a tailed beast, does their mass increase too and do they gain the abilities of that said object? (talk) 09:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Seeing as its page says that the transformed person will be exactly like the object, I would guess the mass would be the same. As for the abilities, no. They are only taking on the look/feel of the object so there would be no way a normal ninja could use a tailed-beast skill just because they look like it. Joshbl56 09:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Refrences How do you add an episode as a reference? (Evilpuppy (talk) 19:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC)) :After the part that needs a reference, ad Naruto chapter/episode 0, page 0. Jacce | Talk | 20:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. (Evilpuppy (talk) 02:56, March 20, 2013 (UTC)) Naruto/Yamato Given how exceptional users and wielders of jutsu and techniques are listed, would it not be reasonable to list Naruto and quite possibly Yamato due to his wood variation?--Reliops (talk) 21:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC)Reliops It's about frequency of usage, not uniqueness of it--Elveonora (talk) 21:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Not quite. Naruto and Yamato don't use this technique directly, they use specific variations, which already have their own articles. Omnibender - Talk - 22:42, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I know it's been a while, but hasn't this jutsu been used by Naruto a lot??? He transformed into a Shuriken (twice), a dog, a crappy Hokage, into Sasuke (twice), into Sakura, into Kabuto, and maybe even more in the anime; heck, other than Tsunade, who actually used this jutsu more than Naruto??? Naruto not only used this jutsu the most but he did the most different transformations--Deathmailrock (talk) 04:56, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :Since it's a general skill, there's no point in listing him as a user (otherwise we'd have to list everyone else who uses said technique).--JOA20 (talk) 08:27, November 28, 2013 (UTC)